Kidnapped-a Gajevy story
by beluga.love
Summary: A typical Gajevy story involving Gajeel's true feelings for Levy and his will to protect her at all costs. Levy decides to go on a mission with gajeel, wanting to spend some time with him, but before they can even leave, something happens. Levy is kidnapped, and on the verge of death. Will Gajeel make it in time to save the love of his life? Rated M (just in case) for language.


Kidnapped

By:

 **Warning/Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, a role only for Hiro Mashima. Also, rated M for Gajeel's language. Enjoy!**

* * *

Gajeel chugged his outdated beer quickly, knowing that alcohol did not affect him as dramatically as it did humans, and slammed his jug hard on the counter. The guild was rowdy enough to not pay much attention to the wood cracking slightly as the Iron Dragon Slayer made contact, but one person always seemed to notice.

Levy sighed as she looked up from her magic book, realizing the mark left on the wood where Gajeel was sitting. " _Will he ever even notice me_?" she thought to herself, remembering how her crush started to develop back when he saved her from Laxus's lightning strike. She knew that the irritated dragon slayer never participated in guild group discussions, only sharing his thoughts and feelings with his Exceed friend, Pantherlily. Gajeel and Levy had become quite friends, but she always wondered if he was just being nice to her because of the guilt he felt after the whole Phantom Lord incident.

Her scent of books and coffee sprang up to him by surprise, allowing Gajeel to remember how much he loved his little Shrimp. Sure, he acted gruff and rude to everybody in Fairy Tail, but his little sunshine still saw the best in him. " _How could she ever forgive me for what I did to her?"_ he wondered. " _With all of the pain that I caused her, she still smiles at me everyday_?" Gajeel remembered that night vividly, from the shine of the moon to Levy's screams echoing in the walls. He thought back to the time when he partnered up with her for the S-Class trials, at first only because of guilt, later realizing it was because of his feelings for her. "Damn, and I still let her get hurt," Gajeel muttered quietly and then tried to relax when he saw his fist clenched hard. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a certain bluenette, one that made his heart skip a beat.

"Hey, Gajeel!" the script mage said awkwardly, not having enough time to think as her legs were carrying her towards the dragon slayer.

"What do you want Short Stuff?" Gajeel bellowed, loving to tease Levy, but hated it when she got so mad that it caused her to walk away.

Levy bit her lip trying to come up with an excuse why she came over there in the first place. "I was just wondering if you wanted to go on a mission together….?" she asked timidly, hating how small and weak she sounded.

Gajeel was a little surprised by the statement but didn't show it. "Sure, Shrimp. Whatever you want," he replied, fighting against his inner Dragon who wanted to kiss Levy right there and then. He was actually wanting to go on a mission with her for a while now, but no way was he going to ask her. He could just imagine spending a whole trip with her alone, somewhere far off, protecting her from any soul who dared lay a hand on the love of his life. Even Lily wasn't going to be there, he was off on some job with the other stupid cats.

" _I want her now. I want her to love me as much as I do her. I want to feel the softness of her skin against my own. I want to protect her from anything or anybody!_ " Gajeel's Dragon growled deep inside, rattling the cage that contained him. " _But she won't do that, she shouldn't. She deserves better than me, at least someone who hasn't caused her as much pain as I have! What if I fucking hurt her again? She should be looking for protection_ _from me_ ," the human side contradicted, causing Gajeel to sigh in defeat.

Levy saw the inward battle going on in Gajeel's head and she was confused in what was happening. Before she could ask, Mirajane walked up to them, a gentle smile plastered on the she-devil's face.

"I overheard that you two wanted to go on a mission together," Mira started, seeing both mages blush slightly, "and I think I have the perfect one for you!" Everybody knew that she loves gossip, so it was no surprise to Levy or Gajeel when she pulled out a job flyer. "It pays 70,000 jewels and it's just a train ride away!"

Gajeel felt a little bit sick when Mira even mentioned the thought of a moving vehicle, but not showing his weaknesses, he rushed the bar maid to the point. "What's the job?!" he growled impatiently, chuckling mentally when Levy jumped back slightly.

If Mirajane was annoyed at Gajeel for interrupting her, she didn't show it. "The family asks you to steal back a treasured book from an evil gang, and than translate its meaning," she announced. "It would involve fighting, perfect for Gajeel, and translating, perfect for Levy."

Levy couldn't hold in her excitement as her whole entire face lit up. " _And, I can spend some alone time with Gajeel!"_ she beamed in her head, knees starting to shake slightly. " _I also know I'm not going to get hurt because he will always be there to protect me, even if won't admit it…-"_ Her thought was interrupted as one of the guild's table flew straight at her, a little too fast for Levy to notice. Her daydream about Gajeel invited her into a different world, one where she didn't notice Natsu and Grey's fight get overhand. She looked back once she heard her name being called, only to see a brown figure, ready to knock her out. She was petrified, legs still from her fear. She was tiny, and that table could do some sort of damage. She prepared for the worst, only to see an Iron wall protecting her.

Gajeel the table swishing through the air, aiming head on to Shrimp. He reacted ever than he thought possible, changing into his Iron Scales, stepping in front of Levy. Sticking his fist out he demolished the wooden table into pieces, in fury that those two idiots almost hurt Levy. He knew that he should contain his anger, so he struggled hard but eventually turned back to human and looked behind him at Shrimp. The sight of her trembling over such a little thing, made him want to protect and love her even more. Sadly, he couldn't show these emotions in front of everybody, especially Levy. So instead, he took a deep breath a put on his most aggravated face.

"What are standing around for, you could have just been hurt!" he said, expecting to see Levy in tears. Instead, the reaction he witnessed surprised him.

"Thank you, Gajeel," Levy whispered with a small smile, so quietly that only he could hear her with his super dragon slayer senses. "No matter how much you hide it, you really do care about me." At that statement Gajeel blushed, giving Levy exactly what she wanted. "I'll see you tomorrow at 7:00, don't be late for the mission!" she squealed while twisting around Gajeel and heading towards the guild's main door. When she heard nothing in reply, she knew he was still dumbfounded. " _I can't wait for the mission tomorrow,_ " Levy thought, a smile curling up her lips.

But little did she know, everything was going to change later that night…

* * *

 **A/N- This is my very first fanfic! I hope you guys like it and please review! I appreciate any criticism or advice, so please comment! Do you guys want me to keep writing?**


End file.
